


Oath

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rarely swear to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

I rarely swear to anything and find it pointless to be honest when someone swears to do something they possibly cannot do.

 

But then I saw Eren, the abnormal human being, swearing to kill them all. I believed him from the first word to the last.

 

Who wouldn't when you see the truth so clearly in his eyes?

 

Even after all these years of training he has gone through he still vehemently has kept his goal. It is a shame that he is so young but if he can truly back up those words of his then he could be the greatest thing that ever happened to this shitty world we live in.

 

That day I made an oath of my own to myself. To keep this brat alive, to give him a chance to do as he promised, to _kill them all._

 

I would love to see that happening and what better place to watch him do so than by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
